


【fgo】旧莫咕哒♀，高文咕哒♀ntr车

by RURUKO96



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RURUKO96/pseuds/RURUKO96
Summary: 依旧是现paro，旧莫（注意是旧莫！旧莫！）咕哒前提下的高文咕哒ntr旧莫和咕哒是师生关系，新上任的班主任咕哒和不学无术富二代dk旧莫搞师生恋高文是表面绅士的hentai，对咕哒一见钟情有，痴汉尾随行为有，不喜欢就不要点进来了高文趁着旧莫和咕哒这对小情侣吵架以后趁虚而入ntr自己弟弟的故事作者文笔十分垃圾，是写作新手，各位请多包涵，感谢
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mordred | Saber of Red, Gawain | Saber/Reader
Kudos: 25





	【fgo】旧莫咕哒♀，高文咕哒♀ntr车

“莫德雷德是笨蛋！是大笨蛋！”藤丸立香强忍着泪水，进门后把大衣和高跟鞋脱下来随地一扔，一头扎进了卧室的大床里，整个人蜷缩在被子里。

算起来立香和莫德雷德交往已经有三个多月了，但是莫德雷德的臭脾气还是经常能把她气个够呛。毕竟少年本身脾气就暴戾又阴晴不定，经常上一秒还把立香叫做宝贝甜心，下一秒他的薄唇里又会吐露出一些讥讽让人及其不快的话语。虽然交往前立香也知道莫德雷德的性格，毕竟她是他的老师啊——

是的，藤丸立香和莫德雷德是无法见光的秘密地下师生恋情，立香第一次接触莫德雷德的时候是作为他的新的班主任，刚转来这所高中任职的藤丸立香从其他老师的口中知道了自己的班级有一个格外难啃的硬骨头，莫德雷德。莫德雷德是单亲家庭，而且家庭情况非常复杂，母亲私生活混乱，导致他有许多同母异父的兄弟姐妹，更有传言说他的亲生父亲是母亲的兄弟，他是姐弟乱伦的产物。或许是由于原生家庭的影响；和周围人背后总是嚼舌根，仿佛把他当成一个乱伦的畸形产物、一个茶余饭后谈资的态度，莫德雷德对其他人的态度总是充满了尖刺和戾气。逃课、抽烟、打架，除了早恋以外几乎所有的中学生不该做的事情他都干了一个遍，而且没有一个老师能管、或者敢管他，毕竟莫德雷德的母亲在当地还是十分有权势的。老师们总是会用看社会渣滓的眼神看他谈论他，认为他高中毕业后就会成为那种飙车吸毒嫖娼的游手好闲富二代，某一天会因为吸毒过量或者车祸而暴毙街头。

但是藤丸立香不这么想，毕竟立香还是个年轻又单纯的初入社会的女人，她天真的相信极道鲜师和热血教师这类影视剧里的内容，相信学生的本性没有一个是恶劣到不可救药的。在立香眼里莫德雷德只是个缺乏安全感的孩子，像刺猬一样用满是刺的外壳把自己保护起来，她觉得如果自己不再努力把莫德雷德拉回正轨搞不好他真的会变成其他老师口中的那样。于是她努力的尝试与莫德雷德沟通交流，想要用天真到可笑的方式来打开他的心扉。而莫德雷德只觉得这女人十分无趣又烦人，自己不需要什么拯救，毕竟从出生起他就是一副要和全世界为敌的刻薄样子，他母亲摩根勒菲也说过他在婴儿时期就是个难搞又棘手的孩子。

可是立香比他更难搞，这个年轻教师简直就像个牛皮糖，莫德雷德走到哪里她就跟到哪里，连他想要偷偷翻墙逃课出去飙车的时候，发现立香早已站在他的爱车旁边笑吟吟的看着他，对他说“抓住你啦”。莫德雷德感到前所未有的烦躁，不止是烦，他感觉到自己的心底有什么东西在燃烧，在抓挠，让他难受的很，于是他下一步就把还在傻笑的立香摁倒墙上狠狠亲吻。这是他的初吻，没什么章法，他只会一味撕咬，大概是把立香咬出血了吧，他尝到了不属于自己的血腥味一点点在嘴里化开，但这让他更兴奋了，手摸上了立香的腰。她今天穿的是高腰的包臀裙，平时就纤细的腰线在裙子的完美剪裁下一览无余，他狠狠的掐住立香的腰侧，立香痛呼出来，但并没有推开他也没有拒绝他。

从那个吻开始立香就和莫德雷德秘密交往了，立香发现莫德雷德和她在一起之后开始慢慢的听她的话了，不再那样逃课了，虽然还是不认真听她的课，但会好好的坐在座位上，有的时候看到莫德雷德坐在教室的最后面无聊又坐立不安，却还尽力忍耐的样子，她也觉得他十分可爱。莫德雷德的变化让其他老师看到后惊的下巴都快掉下来了，比如那个曾经说过莫德雷德顽劣不可教的兰斯洛特老师。

尽管师生恋不伦，但是这段感情明显给莫德雷德带来了积极的变化，她也不知道自己该不该终止这段恋情。莫德雷德的戾气比往日消减了不少，大概是他把这些气全撒在立香身上了，年轻人总是精力旺盛的。世界第一硬的是钻石，除此之外是男高中生的唧唧，虽然不知道这句话是谁说的，但立香要把它奉为至理名言。莫德雷德总是不知满足的索取她，在立香的家中，他从后面按着立香，在能做的地方都做了个遍。莫德雷德就像头凶狠的狼崽子，下手没个轻重，搞的立香身上总是青一块紫一块的，立香的大腿内侧和乳房上也都是他的牙印。可被干的再痛立香也没推开过他，她知道莫德雷德多疑又没安全感，一旦她露出一丝抗拒的意味，她就失去了莫德雷德的信任。她只会在莫德雷德快高潮的时候伸手把他的头抱在怀里，让他一边任性地吮吸着自己的奶子一边射精，完事之后还要怜爱地轻轻抚摸他有些汗湿的金发以此来安抚他。事后的莫德雷德躺在她怀里，闭着眼沉沉睡去的样子看起来才像个这个年纪的孩子，眉宇间也展露出平时没有的平静。

可恋爱就是快乐与痛苦掺半的，尽管立香已经努力去包容莫德雷德那古怪的性子，他却经常会控制不住的说出一些十分伤人的话语。也许是受母亲的影响，莫德雷德总是对年长的女性充满了不信任，他又善妒，总是对立香身边的男性敌意十足，呲牙咧嘴的样子像只保卫自己领地的幼崽。他知道自己性格非常不成熟，但他十分矛盾：既怕幼稚脾气又差的自己配不上立香，又觉得立香既然身为年长的恋人就该包容他的尖牙与利爪——只有她能容忍他的一切，才是真正的爱他。他还怕立香是像母亲摩根勒菲那样会玩弄男人心的魔女，毕竟立香的条件又好，并不缺异性追求，怎么偏偏看上了他？或许立香把他玩够之后就会抛弃掉。

就在情人节，想要给立香一个惊喜的莫德雷德订了全市最好的五星级酒店，平时二人都是在立香的家中约会，尽管立香说过不介意只能在家里，可他还是隐隐有些愧疚的，他是个少年也是个男人，想要让自己的女人开心，就像雄鸟会筑巢会收集亮晶晶的东西向雌鸟求偶一样，他也想要给她最好的东西。本来一切都是很顺利的，莫德雷德在立香哭着快要高潮时想伸手偷偷摸出自己藏在枕头下面的戒指。这是他自己攒的打工钱买的，没有用一分一毫他母亲或者他亲生父亲亚瑟给他的钱，当时他在珠宝店外的玻璃橱窗里第一眼就相中了这枚戒指，中间熠熠生辉的黄钻就像立香的金瞳一样耀眼。

立香哭着挣扎说巧克力，给莫德雷德的巧克力还忘在包里，再不吃要化掉了。莫德雷德突然想起了白天在学校时看到立香给兰斯洛特递巧克力的样子，或许那是义理巧克力，但也可能是本命巧克力，谁知道呢？兰斯洛特是莫德雷德父亲亚瑟的朋友，（虽然后来翘了亚瑟的墙角，但两人最终还是和好了）所以莫德雷德对兰斯洛特轻浮的作风和性格十分了解，兰斯洛特可是连别人家的人妻都睡过、还有一对私生儿女的男人，在莫德雷德眼里就是个自走人形炮。想到这里莫德雷德又开始怀疑立香是不是在玩弄自己，说不定她早就和兰斯洛特暗通曲款，两人或许还在会在床上偷情时嘲笑天真的自己，缺爱的傻小子莫德雷德，稍微对他好一点就上钩了。

莫德雷德沉浸在自己毫无根据的想象中，看到立香在自己身下因为情动而展露出的满面潮红的媚态更气了，猛地把立香整个人翻过来，让她跪在床上，狠狠的扇了她屁股一巴掌，说：“你是不是在兰斯洛特身下也这么淫乱？白天对他笑的那么开心还给他送巧克力，吃他的肉棒有吃我的爽吗？你们两个是不是背地里在嘲笑我？操你的！荡妇！”

立香听到这话直接就从昏昏沉沉的情欲中清醒过来了，知道莫德雷德又在发疯，可他这次说话太伤人了，立香委屈到差点哭出来，努力辩解：“没有……我没有……我和兰斯洛特什么关系都没有……你怎么可以这样——啊！！！”

莫德雷德根本不让立香把话说完，又更狠更粗鲁的抽插起来，每一次都捣进最深处，想要发泄自己的一腔怒火，立香感觉自己的宫口都要被戳烂了，最后只能无力的趴在床上由着莫德雷德揪着她的头发射进子宫深处。

做完后立香没有像往常一样再把莫德雷德搂进怀里和他温存，而是用纸巾匆匆擦了一下穴口还在不断流出的浓精，穿好衣服就要出门。莫德雷德伸手一把拽住她的袖子：“喂，你要去哪里？”

“我要回家，”立香强忍着不让自己哭出来，起码她不想在莫德雷德面前哭，“我在这里一秒钟都和你呆不下去了，我想回家冷静一下。”立香使劲挣脱了莫德雷德。其实立香的力气远远比不过莫德雷德，但或许是内疚，莫德雷德知道自己这次做的太过分了，就没有过分纠缠立香，放手让她走了。立香抹着眼泪，气呼呼的出了酒店大门，却没有注意到暗处有一个视线在悄悄盯着自己。

“太过分了太过分了，呜，”立香坐在自己卧室的被窝中一边吸着鼻子一边拿出手机来给莫德雷德发分手短信，“我这次一定要和他分手。”

之前立香也有过分手的念头，但后来都不了了之，可她心里知道这段感情一开始就是错误的，她作为一个成年人和莫德雷德之间的鸿沟实在是太大了，她爱他，可是她也十分清楚两人之间的问题。

叮咚——叮咚——，门铃突然响了起来，也许是莫德雷德那个小崽子知错了，如果他这次能够真诚的和她道歉，或许她也可以考虑再给他一次机会。立香光着脚跑去开门，但是门外的客人却让她意外至极。

“非常抱歉，深夜到访实在是打扰了，lady。”高文穿着一件带毛领的大衣，外套上和淡金色的头发上还粘着未来得及融化的雪花，不知道为何让立香联想到了温顺的金毛寻回犬。立香万万没想到高文会来，结结巴巴的说：“高、高文先生，请进。”

立香匆匆忙忙的收拾了一下沙发上的杂物——独身女性的家十分杂乱，立香不禁有点面红耳赤，就像小学生被家长抓包一样，自己邋遢的一面被不熟的异性看到了，好丢脸。“您先坐一下，外套随手一放就可以，我去给您泡茶。”

为什么高文会来呢，是莫德雷德叫他来的吗？高文是莫德雷德同母异父的兄长，两人平时关系也算不上融洽，因为相处的时间比较短，而且高文在亚瑟手下工作的原因，所以莫德雷德对他不是很待见。立香也只见过高文两次，一次是在她去莫德雷德家里家访，一次是学校举办家长开放日时见过。

“高文先生，请问您这次来是什么事呢？”立香规规矩矩的把茶壶茶杯摆在茶几上为高文倒茶，高文已经把外套脱掉了，里面穿着黑色的高领毛衣，这件毛衣非常显身材，高文比莫德雷德的体格要高壮一些，或许是因为经常健身，肩宽腰细，胸肌也非常可观。高文虽说为人绅士温和又平易近人，但毕竟比立香年长，而且立香在和莫德雷德交往后就习惯性的也把高文当做自己的长辈来对待，此刻战战兢兢的就像见家长一样紧张。

“不必紧张，lady，”高文看出来立香紧张的要命，不禁微笑起来，“也不用称呼我为先生，我比你大不了几岁，就叫我高文吧？我也叫你立香可以吗？”

“……可以。”

“立香，幼弟莫德雷德承蒙你照顾了，我也知道那孩子性格很差劲，教育起来也很费工夫吧？不过，那孩子自从立香开始担任他的班主任之后，改变了很多呢，”高文微笑着说到，可不知为何立香感觉到了一丝凉意和违和感，究竟是为何——“所以，到底是立香做了什么，能让莫德雷德这么听你的话呢？”

“没什么，”立香有些僵硬的说，“莫德雷德只是需要些关爱和沟通，只要能真诚的的对待他，他也会同样回报别人。”

“不止如此吧，立香老师，”高文掏出手机来，打开了相册里的一段视频，“难道不是因为立香做了这样的事情，所以莫德雷德才会像立香的狗一样听话吗？”

视频的拍摄角度很奇怪，看起来拍摄者应该是从门缝里偷拍，但是看清楚视频里的主角之后立香感到五雷轰顶，手脚冰凉，视频里金发少年从身后紧紧抱着红发的年轻女人，女人双腿大张，交合之处正对着门口，但二人过度沉迷于性爱，没有一个人注意到门口的偷拍者。少年粗大的性器在女人粉嫩的小穴里进进出出，淫水四溅。

立香一下子脸变的煞白，视频上那次是家长开放日时，由于莫德雷德嫉妒她和高文聊天聊的太久，于是把她偷偷拉进体育仓库里惩罚她，没想到全都被高文拍了下来。

“高文先生，不是您想的那样！我……”立香还没来的及解释，高文用食指轻轻抵在了嘴唇上。

“不是都说了不要叫我先生了吗，立香，”高文轻轻的抚摸着她的脸颊，欣赏着立香由于恐惧而颤栗的瞳孔，真的很耀眼啊，那对金色的眼睛，“立香和莫德雷德的事情我都知道哦，毕竟，自从家访那次对立香一见钟情一来，我就一直在跟踪你啊，”高文又挑起立香脸颊侧边的一绺红发，深深吸了一口她发丝上的香气，“包括立香刚刚在酒店被莫德雷德操过，和他吵了架之后小穴里还含着精液就哭着跑回来的事，我全部都知道哦。”

“你到底想要干什么。”立香紧紧盯着高文的眼睛，她知道自己的力量不足以和身为成年男性而且经常锻炼的高文抗衡，或许可以先让他放松警惕然后用桌上的烟灰缸偷袭他，或许一会大声尖叫邻居会听到她的求助——

“如果我把这个视频放到网上的话，立香也会很困扰吧？”高文晃了晃手上的手机，“立香或许不在意自己身败名裂被辞退，但是莫德雷德怎么办呢？那孩子好不容易才变得积极一点，如果这个视频公布的话，他在学校就再也待不下去了吧？其他人也会像以前一样，不，甚至变本加厉的在他背后嘲笑他瞧不起他吧？你希望变成那样吗，立香？”

立香摇了摇头，的确，她自己怎样都无所谓，关键是莫德雷德，视频一旦公布，莫德雷德接下来的人生就彻底毁掉了。“所以到底要我做什么你才会删掉那个视频？”

“做什么都愿意吗？立香？你居然可以为莫德雷德牺牲到这种地步吗？那就从这个开始吧。”

高文解开了皮带，拉下裤链，露出了股间鼓鼓囊囊的一大团。“我可是从刚刚进门的时候就硬了，”他在立香耳边兴奋地耳语到，然后往下按立香的肩膀迫使她跪下，“一想到一会可以侵犯立香，下面这根就激动的不行了。”

立香虽然已经有过经验，毕竟她也只和莫德雷德做过这种事，此刻要为一个不是很熟的异性口交还是有些抵触的。她先的把那个东西从高文紧绷的内裤中解放出来，却被高文胯下分量十足的肉棒吓了一跳。即使是亲兄弟，下面的样子还是不大一样的，莫德雷德或许是经验尚浅，还在发育期，所以是更加浅一点的颜色，个头也没有高文的大，可是整体形状上翘，每次都能干到立香的敏感点。高文的是又粗又长笔直的一根，颜色也深，柱身上的青筋有些骇人，头部也非常粗大。

立香试探性的舔舐起肉棒的头部，和莫德雷德的完全不一样，这就是成年男性的性器吗？只是吞吐头部就很费劲了，立香为了减轻压力用双手开始揉搓高文的柱身，高文看到立香努力为自己口交的样子格外激动，潮红着脸呻吟着，整个人向沙发上倒去，抓着立香的头发迫使她吞吐，在立香抬头和高文对视的那一秒，高文终于呻吟了一声把精液全部射在了立香的嘴里，但量太大了，有些从立香的嘴角处溢了出来。

“对不起，lady，”高文红着脸慌忙找纸巾给立香擦掉嘴角的精液，“立香的小嘴实在是太舒服了，就忍不住射了出来，你还好吗？”

立香突然主动起来，坐在了高文腿上，开始和高文接吻，“唔——嗯——怎么突然变得这么热情啊。”高文笑着说，从立香嘴里尝到了自己精液的味道，立香通过接吻把自己口中的精液渡给高文吃，是报复刚才口爆在她嘴里吗？真是个坏孩子，但下一秒高文的脑中警铃大响，凭着第六感躲过了立香手中向他脑袋上砸来的烟灰缸。

“好险啊，本来以为立香终于听话一点了，原来一直在谋划着偷袭我吗？”高文打落了立香手里的烟灰缸，抓住她乱动的双手把她狠狠压制在沙发上。

“放开我！！你这变态！快点放开我！莫德雷德好歹也是你弟弟，你怎么能做这种事！”立香一边踢打着高文，想要挣脱，一边哭喊着，可惜她的力气太小，再加上两人相差过大的体格差，她的反抗对高文来说就是挠痒痒而已。

“坏孩子是需要惩罚的。”高文随手从茶几上拿了一根数据线，用它紧紧缠住立香的双手打了个死结，然后把立香的毛衣和胸罩往上一推，开始吮吸立香的胸部，另一只手则不安分的伸到立香的丝袜和内裤里开始揉搓她的小穴。立香努力推拒着高文，可她根本反抗不了高文，而且更可怕的是，她居然开始有了感觉。莫德雷德的性经验很匮乏，基本上都是从av或者和她的实战中积累的经验，而高文完全不一样，高文熟练的玩弄让她无法抵抗，很快下面的小穴就泛滥成灾了。

“立香下面湿的真快，是对我有感觉了吗？不过更舒服的还在后面哦。”高文把手指从立香的小穴里抽出来，脱下了她的丝袜和内裤，然后把头低了下去，他这是要——

立香明白高文打算干什么之后挣扎的更厉害了，不要，连莫德雷德都没有这么做过，自己私密的地方就这么被其他的异性……私处湿润柔软的触感让立香忍不住哭叫出来，从未被别人温柔对待过的花穴此刻被高文舔舐着，高文把头埋在立香的两腿之间，像头温顺的金毛犬一样，不知为何立香又想起了刚进门时她也是这样想的，可金毛犬虽然温顺，也是吃肉的犬科，高文虔诚的用舌头玩弄着立香的花瓣，又模仿交合一样伸进小穴中抽插，高挺的鼻梁时不时的磨蹭过她的小豆豆。立香只感到全身就像过电了一般，脑海中一片空白，抽搐着泄了出来。

立香浑身的力气都被抽干了，只得瘫倒在沙发上，任由高文欺身上来，白嫩的小手还推着高文的胸口，说：“不要插进来……求你了，只要不插进来怎么都可以。”

“不行啊，”高文吮着立香的耳垂，握住自己的肉棒对准了还在高潮中一张一合的穴口，用龟头在那条细嫩的肉缝处上下摩擦，“像这样侵犯立香，在下已经肖想了好长时间了，再也忍不下去了。”

立香被插入的那一瞬间浑身紧绷，指甲都快掐到肉里了——高文的那个实在是太大了，她从未被这么大的东西侵犯过，她都怀疑自己的穴口是不是被撑裂了。高文进入之后只停留了一会等她适应过来就开始抽插，为了让她放松一些，还把手伸到下面玩弄着立香的花蒂。立香这才知道，原来真的被干狠了，是什么也叫不出来的，她被干到大脑空白，除了此刻身下插她的男根什么也没法想，整个人被操到只有出气没有进气。不知干了多久，也不知自己潮吹了几次，高文终于气喘吁吁的趴在她身上，用有点让人毛骨悚然的痴迷的声音叫着她的名字，把脸埋在她的奶子里内射了出来。两个人都对巨乳异常迷恋呢，贤者时间的立香脑袋里开始胡思乱想，果然是亲兄弟啊。

“啊，是莫德雷德来电话了，不接一下吗？”高文含笑伸手把刚才激烈运动时掉落在地上的立香的手机捡了起来，并体贴的为立香解开了手腕上捆的数据线。手机铃声不断滴滴响着，屏幕上显示着莫德雷德的名字。这个时候接电话才是白痴吧，笨蛋，立香有气无力的想到，伸手想要把电话扣了，结果高文比她更快一步，按下了接通键。

“…………立香？你还在生气吗？”电话那头传来莫德雷德有些闷闷的带点鼻音的声音，兴许是他刚哭过，立香被自己的这个想法吓了一跳，莫德雷德自出生起就没像普通的孩童一样由于委屈或者疼痛大哭过（摩根语），怎么可能因为她说分手就哭呢。  
“嗯。”立香只敢嗯了一声，不敢说多，怕莫德雷德听出她还带着情欲的声音。

“…………对不起。”莫德雷德突然道歉让立香非常意外，毕竟这孩子脾气倔的要命，从来打死都不肯低头，这是第一次主动向她道歉。“我不该……说那样的话，老师，能再给我一次机会吗？”莫德雷德从没有正经管她叫过藤丸老师，就算在学校里也只是立香立香的叫她，一副没大没小的样子。立香心里知道这是莫德雷德在向她示弱，她不禁有些心疼，刚想开口说话，结果更要命的事情发生了——

高文还插在她体内的肉棒不知何时又硬了起来，他完全不顾立香还在和自己的弟弟通话，自顾自的抽插起来，立香只好咬住下唇，生怕自己呻吟出声，但由于过度紧张，下面的小穴紧紧绞住高文的性器，高文忍不住闷哼出声，抚摸了一下立香的头发，低低的笑了出来。

“那是什么声音？”莫德雷德的感官十分敏锐，“你那边怎么有男人的声音？”

“……是电视，”立香蹬了高文一脚，“我在看电视。”

莫德雷德似乎相信了她的话，刚经历过今天晚上的事情，莫德雷德知道自己疑心病太重，也伤害到了立香，他决定多给立香一点信任。“那老师……能原谅我了吗？我不想分手，我会改的。”

立香听着电话那头莫德雷德有些委屈的声音，她心软的不行，“好，那么明天——”

高文听到立香的话之后就像吃味了一般，抓住立香的腰开始疯狂打桩，操的立香话都说不出来，沉甸甸的卵蛋拍打在立香的屁股上啪啪作响，莫德雷德在电话那头突然没了立香的声音：“立香？立香？！喂！立香！”

“没事……”立香伸手揪着高文的耳朵把他从胸前拎起来，无视掉他脸上就像被主人凶了之后的大型犬一样委屈巴巴的可怜样子，“刚刚只是脚边突然跑过去一只蟑螂，吓得我摔倒了而已。”

“真是的啊你这女人，在家也不小心一点，”莫德雷德松了口气，插在外套口袋里的手攥紧了那枚本来要送给立香的戒指，“其实我现在就在你家楼下，要我上去吗？”

“不用了！！”天啊，要是他上来看见自己和高文这个样子，他绝对会杀了高文的，立香对这点确信不疑，“也没摔到哪里，我准备睡觉了，今天被你折腾的好困，你先回家，有什么事明天再说吧。”立香不等他回复就赶紧挂断了电话。

“你也快点做完快点滚，今晚的事情就当什么都没发生，如果你敢把今晚的事情说出去或者把视频放到网上的话我就报警说你强奸我。”立香自暴自弃的仰面躺在沙发上捂住脸让高文对自己为所欲为。高文的技术还是很好的，立香很快就进入了状态，但是沙发上纠缠的两人都没有注意到大门被人打开了——

“喂，我还是不放心你这女人，用门口花盆里的备用钥匙进来了啊————操！你们两个？！！”

**Author's Note:**

> 这个算是我最近写的比较投入的一辆车了，其实我还存了点拉二咕哒和闪咕哒的稿子，但都是稀碎的大纲，过段时间有空的话可能会完善一下放出来。  
> 这篇应该不会有后续了，莫崽性格很烈的，摩根是他最恨的一种人，自己唯一信任的恋人和母亲的形象重合，而高文又像亚瑟，莫崽绝对不会和高文共享咕哒的，就算勉勉强强和高文一起搞咕哒，莫崽坏掉的话也是迟早的事。  
> 可能的结局A.莫崽黑化，自暴自弃，留下来和高文一起搞咕哒，快乐三人行，但是快乐不会长久，莫崽迟早会杀掉高文或者咕哒  
> 可能的结局B.咕哒告诉莫崽是高文强迫她，莫崽信了，两人之间或许有争吵有不信任有摩擦但是最终会和好，高文出局out（其实这个结局可能性最低，莫崽心里总归会有个结）  
> 可能的结局C.咕哒努力解释，莫崽说我不信我不信，摔门就走，高文趁机上位，成功打出他眼里的he结局


End file.
